The Hebrew Home for the Aged at Riverdale has been Coordinating Center ("CC") to the 10 NIA cooperative studies of special dementia care since 1991. This proposal is for a continuation of the same function, which will make possible the ongoing, timely receipt and processing of data, and analysis of data developed from these studies, the coordination of both analyses and publications, the conduct of meta-analyses, and the ultimate archiving of the projects' data. Emergent data-analytic issues are receiving ongoing inputs from six workgroups which, functioning through the current CC, are integral to the analytic process. Continued workgroup function would be supported by the proposed continuation. Data collection will probably continue into early 1997; data processing and analyses, and cross-site publications will continue for at least two more years. Thus, the aims of the proposed continuation are to: Thus, the aims of the proposed continuation are to: . Continue to provide such logistic support as may be necessary to maintain Workgroup functioning and other forms of cross-project coordination, and to ensure optimal use of outside resources (consultant and Advisory Panel). . Provide all aspects of data management, including the cleaning and scoring of common-core data (described later in the proposal), the maintenance of data files in formats used by the investigators (currently SPSS and SAS), and the coordinated distribution of data to the Steering Committee (who are project PIs).